The New Deadric Prince
by ThatPaladin
Summary: There are Sixteen known Deadric Princes and Seventeen in total. However, do to the actions of one adventure, a Eighteenth is born. What will he do with his new power and how will shape the worlds around him. Rated M for Blood and safety, but no Lemon...maybe Limes Later.


**I do not own any of the Elder Scrolls games or MLP.**

It is strange, how your life can change in just a short amount of time. Back then, back when I was free to walk Tamriel as I pleased, before my evolution, even before my arrest in Skyrim, I was a simple Breton. Mihovil, that is what my parents named me, it means "Who is like the Gods?".

Seems almost funny now that I stop to think.

My life was ordinary, for a Breton, I grew up learning magic from my humorless father and swordplay from my loving mother. However, my life became much more existing when I left my home in High Rock for Skyrim. I had gotten into a fight with my father; looking back I can't even remember what we had fought about. I hope that it was about something important, for I had never seen them again and I hate to think that they were disappointed with themselves.

On my way into Skyrim, I ran into a injured Nord dressed in blue, it was later that I learned he was a part of a group called the Stormcloaks , and that they, and by extension anyone helping them, were enemies of the Imperial Empire.

I was captured and carted into a small town called Helgen, it was a nice, peaceful place from what I could remember. I was taken there with the captured Stromcloaks and one cowardly horse thief to be beheaded. However, it was not my day to die, for just as I was placed on the chopping block, I saw something that hadn't been seen in four eras. A dragon...or THE dragon as one might call him. For the dragon that I saw and had, ironically, saved me from death was Alduin, the world-eater.

After escaping Helgen with an Imperial named Hadvar, and making some friends in the small town of Riverwood, I made my way to Whiterun to warn the local Jarl about the danger. It was during my time there did I learn about my destiny; after helping the court mage retrieve a stone tablet from a cave, I was told that a dragon was sighted near the city. I was asked by Jarl Balgruuf, to help support his guards in killing the dragon. He said that I was the closest thing to an expert they had due to my unique experience with the creatures.

Although I don't think that running away from a flame-spiting dragon with my hands bound and urine running down my leg counts as experience, but I digress.

The fight was intense but quick, between the guard's arrows and my magic we were able to bring down the beast. It was after killing the dragon did my life change, for I watched as the creature began to burn away and some sort of energy was released from its body and sped towards me. I absorbed the energy and had begun to hear whispers, a tongue speaking a language that seemed both foreign and familiar at the same time. It was called the Thu'um the language and magic of dragons.

The Thu'um as a wondrous gift given to mortals by Akatosh, the god of dragons and time. By speaking words in the language of dragon, one could cast spells, the first of which I learned was the powerful and personal favorite, unrelenting force.

After returning to Whiterun, a thunderous voice spook and though I didn't know what they had said (a dragons roar was quite damaging to the ears, as I had come to learn), I learned from the jarl that I was something called a Dragonborn, a mortal born with the soul of a dragon. This meant that that the group called the Greybeards were calling for the Dragonborn to their home to High Hrothgar, for they wished to teach me on how to use the Thu'um or The voice as the common tongue said it. However, I was young and with youth comes stupidity.

After hearing about them, the thought of them reminded me of father and that had made me uneasy. I choice not to go to High Hrothgar. Instead I choose to do what a passing Whiterun Redguard had installed into my head.

I choose to become an adventurer, and what adventures I had.

With a housecarl Balgruuf had given me named Lydia, I traveled all across Skyrim. Doing good and other, less savory acts. I joined the Collage of Winterhold and became the Archmage, though I left the everyday tasks to an elderly mage named Tolfdir. I joined the thieves' guild and although they wanted me to become the Guildmaster, I gave that "honored" position to a Nord named Brynjolf. He was a good man, or as good one can get while leading a group of pickpockets. I also joined the Dark Brotherhood, a group of assassins lead by a dead woman named the night mother. It was a very interesting experience; for I had rebuilt it after it was nearly destroyed, murdered an emperor and most importantly, I made my second traveling companion. He was a dark horse by the name of Shadowmere, a twisted being loyal only to me.

Although he always seemed to prefer carrying Lydia then me, stupid horse.

While I had fought against powerful and deadly opponents, the first real challenge came when vampires began to appear all over Skyrim. After joining the Dawnguard, a group of vampire hunters, I went though many trials, and made two more friends, a vampire named Serana, whose father was trying to use her for some prophesy and an undead dragon by the name of Durnehviir, who had been trapped in a Deadric plane. After storming the castle that the vampires called home, I fought with Serana's father, a powerful vampire by the name of Harkon. What a battle it was; me, with my spells, swordplay and bastardized use of the Thu'um, and him with his centuries of experience and unholy powers granted to him by the Deadric prince Molag Bol. Although Serana and I were able to defeat him, it was my first taste of real power. Hearing how one of the more...unsavoury Deadric princes had made a mortal man into that powerful a monster, I wondered how a friendlier prince might make me more powerful.

By that point, I was no stranger to the princes. I had meet Nocturnal, the Mistress of Shadows, the true leader of the thieves' guild. I had also helped the prince Clavicus Vile be reunited with his better half Barbas. But by actively looking for them I had many a different experiences with them, many some might not believe. I helped goddess of twilight, Azura cleanse her artifact, I joined the Mad-God Sheogorath at an entering dinner party and made the king of the hunt, Hircine, proud by hunting and killing one of his most deadly creations, a were-wolf.

I even made friends with two of them. The first was Sanguine, the prince of debauchery and passionate indulgences. After sharing a drink and a night Lydia will never let me forget, I become what he calls his "drinking buddy". The second was Meridia, the prince of energies and the living things. After returning her large (and heavy) gem to her shrine, and killing the necromancer that had defiled it, I was given her weapon, the bright and magnificent Dawnbreaker. Before leaving, however, I chiselled off a piece of her gem and had it placed in a necklace. As I placed it around my neck I heard her voice scream into my head. Knowing my idea had worked, I said that, as her champion, she should be able to communicate with me whenever her wished, and not when it was conveyant for me.

I took the silence the followed as her satisfaction with my successful experiment.

However, time is an unhappy mistress and my wondering adventures had shown me to a set of deadly eyes. As I was walking towards Whiterun next to my two companies (stupid horse), we were attacked by mysterious warriors in robes. They called me a false Dragonborn and attacked me and Lydia. Although they were no match for the three of us (Shadowmere can be quite dangerous when need be) they had me worried. While use of my Thu'um was known, the only people to know of my dragon blood were the three in Whiterun and my close friends.

Following their trail back to an island off the coast called Solstheim, I found most of the island where being pupated to create and restore old stone relics. After meeting a Skaal Nord woman named Frea, I, she and Lydia descended into the temple that had been rebuilt. At the base we discovered a black book and by reading it I was transported to a Deadric plane. It was Apocrypha, the home of the prince Hermaeus Mora, the ruler of the tides of Fate and treasures of knowledge and memory. It was here I found the man who had been controlling the people of Solstheim, the first Dragonborn, a man named Miraak.

He was a cocky bastard, but he was powerful. In our first encounter, he defeated me with just one Thu'um and sent me back to Solstheim. After getting help from Frea's father Storn, the Skaal elder, a Dark elf wizard named Neloth and Hermaenus Mora himself, I was able to learn the words of power that had made Miraak into such a monster. After Storn sacrificed himself to Mora to aid in my quest, I was able to finally enter Apocrypha, and fight Miraak. The battle was the hardest I ever fought, for not only was I alone but Miraak kept absorbing the dragons he had tamed to heal himself. After what seemed like an age I was finally able to defeat him, and as he laid broken on top of that tower, Mora delivered the final blow. As he died he warned me of Mora, and not to trust him.

I never did in the first place.

However, what happened next was shocking and horrifying to say the least. A he died, Miraak began to burn and the same energy that came from the defeated dragon, speed towards me. I had adsorbed Miraak into myself, and that was the first time I had ever vomited. His power felt sick, I guess spending an untold time in a twisted Deadric plane does that to one's soul. I also thought that, if I had lost, that would have happened to me, to have my soul consumed by a mad man and adding my power to his own. I feel low, lower than ever before. Dragons are one thing, while Durnehviir had shown me that they are not mindless beast, they weren't human. I never talked with the dragons that I had absorbed, and I never given the fact much thought until then.

After leaving Solstheim, and returning to Skyrim I was depressed. For a month I didn't leave my quarters at the college and I didn't wear my necklace. It wasn't until I was visited by Sanguine himself did I leave my room. The first time we drank I had two sips of his unique alcohol and I had a night I would never remember; this time we drank three bottles. I awake two days later, in bed with Lydia and a goat. We never spook of that day, but I had the feeling that she enjoyed it a little too much, for she always kept an eye open for the Deadric prince.

After my depression had passed, I was more than determined to meet with the Greybeards. We made the pilgrimage up the mountain, walking up the famous 7,000 steps (which was annoying, walking next to Lydia who was being carried by Shadowmere, stupid horse). While the Greybeards were more peaceful then I had thought them to be, they, like most people I had seen though-out Skyrim, they had a task for me. While I was to get the horn of their first and founding member, I had found that someone had gotten it first. That was how I meet the last two blades; old dragon hunters, turned emperor guards, turned criminals. They were a woman named Delphine and an eccentric old man named Esbern.

It was though helping these two was I reintroduced to Alduin who, while knowing what I was, didn't seem to remember me, but I sure remembered him. It was he who was bring the dead dragons back to life. While I couldn't act while the first-born of Akatosh resurrected another dragon. Once he as living, however, killing the new dragon wasn't that hard.

After that I began to help Delphine by not only infiltrating a Thalmor (high elf) Party, and reuniting her with Esbern, but we were also able to find an ancient temple were we learned of a shout that could hurt Alduin. I meet with the leader of the Greybeards, an old dragon named Paarthurnax. He helped to me to find the shout Dragonrend, the only shout created by humans, used to bring down and kill dragons. I got the shout by using an Elder scroll, an artifact that is a "fragments of creation from outside time itself".

Paarthurnax's words, not mine.

By using the scroll, was able to look into the past, when the heroes of old used the shout to weaken Alduin I learned it and watched as they used the Scroll to send the dragon forward in time, to my time. Returning I found Alduin close by, however, with my weapons, experience, powers, and with Paarthurnax helping, I was able to defeat him but not stop him. After talking to Paarthurnax, I needed to find out where Alduin went and I hatched a plan, I needed to capture a dragon. After helping the Greybeards harbor a temporary truce between the two civil warring factions in Skyrim (the Imperials and the Stromclocks), I used Whiterun to capture a powerful red dragon named Odahviing. I struck a deal with the dragon, that by letting him go, he would fly me to where Alduin was hiding.

Odahviing had flown me to a ancient temple that had been built deep into the mountains called Skuldafn. The temple was filled with creatures called Draugr, undead Nordic warriors and mages who guard the leaders of the dragon cult, the dragon priests, or powerful treasures. At the top of the temple is where I found a portal, a portal leading to a place called Sovngrade. Sovngrade is a realm where Nords go after death. It is a place of great food, strong drink, epic songs and many brawls.

It was nice, for a Nordic afterlife.

It was, that is, before Alduin had placed a thick fog that covered most of the ground, and was using the cover to land on the ground and eat the spirits of the dead. Were it not for my clairvoyance spell showing me the way, I might have not made it to my destination. After fighting the large guardian of the bridge Tsun (i've seen Minotaurs with smaller muscles) I made across the bone bridge and into the Hall of Valor, where most of the spirits dwelled.

Inside the Hall of Valor I found many of Skyrim's old heroes, and after exploring I found three old heroes that were waiting for me. They were the same three that had stopped Alduin in the past and were ready for a rematch against the beast. Together, we lifted the fog and the four of us fought Alduin with all our strength. Even with all my powers, weapons, spells and Meridia giving me some of her power, the fight with Alduin lasted hours. He was much more powerful then the battle we had in the world of the living.

Finally, after hours of blades, spells, fire and an innumerable uses of the Thu'um, Alduin fell. In a thunderous voice that made the very ground below us quake, the world-eater began to burn away. Unlike the other dragons the energy that was released started to travel towards the heavens. However, as it was traveling upwards, I felt the power of Miraak began to bubble and surface in my body. With such low magicka and with no strength left, there was no way I could repress the power.

That's when I heard Tsun call out to me. Looking up I saw the energy of Alduin speeding towards me. As it hit, I felt pain as I have never felt before. My entire body, my being, my very soul was on fire. The pain turned seconds to days as what was the first born of Akatosh became a part of me. While the pain only lasted for a few seconds, I felt blessed beyond all when the pain ended. I lost conscious, and the last thing I heard was Meridia calling my name.

I awake a month later

I was in my Arch-Mage quarters at the College of Winterhold, covered in bandages. The first being I saw wasn't one of my friends. It was Nocturnal, the Deadric prince of shadows, that was sitting next to my bed. I tried to speak but she cut me off. She told me that Alduin was finally gone forever, and that all my friends were fine. Quieting, she told me that the power that I had gotten from Miraak was the reason that Alduin's power traveled towards me. The World-eaters power then fused with Miraak's and then began to fuse with me. However, because Miraak had spent so much time in Apocrypha, he had become more Deadra then man, and both powers had now mixed with mine.

Shocked, I asked that did she mean by this. She said that the Deadric powers had now mixed with my body and soul, and with Alduin's power backing it, I had become something that was comparable to only seventeen others in the supernatural plane of Oblivion, the home of the Deadra.

I had become the Eighteenth Deadric prince.

-**This is my first Fanfic ever, and I hope it was good. I know the grammar and maybe some of the spelling is off but I have a reason for that. **

**French school until grade six.**

**My grammar and English abilities in total are lower than they should be for a person my age (21) but that's why I need to practice and why I thank Christ for spell-check. **

**P.S. the reason that this is in the crossover section will be explained in the next chapter. **

**Review if you want, but it's ok if you don't. I leave barely any reviews compared to the amount of stories I read so I won't feel bad even if no one really does, but you're welcome to. **

**I also don't know when the next chapter will be out. So please don't no comments about my updates. I also don't know how far I will carry this Story, so please don't be Ultra Existed for an epic story, only to be sad that I haven't gone as far as wanted. **

**That said, hope to see you again.**

**Interesting Fact: My name is Michael (which means "Who is like God?") and the Croatian spelling of my is Mihovil, which is also my main character on my PC Skyrim. And yes I have Skyrim on my Xbox as well.**


End file.
